heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Damian Wayne
"Finally. People trying to '''kill' me. Something that makes sense."'' Character Stat Sheet Public Information Who is Damian Wayne? Just the son of Bruce Wayne and one of the richest kids in America. Surfacing in the middle of 2013 he has been the focus of a lot speculation in the Gotham gossip rags. Is he '' really '' Bruce Wayne's son? Who is his mother? And who is the red headed girl he has been seen around town with? Oh god how many Robins are there now? The newest one, Black Robin, the one with the hood and the swords is the worst. When the frick did the Bats start using swords? Anyhow, he's a pain in the ass and doesn't like to play nice. Word is he's a little bit psycho. Ibn al Xu'ffasch is the name Talia's bastard is known by in the League of Assassins, much to Ra's chagrin it means Son of the Bat. Talia also calls him Little Wing, but that's another story all together. History It began in the mountains of North Korea when the man who would become the World's Greatest Detective fell in love with the daughter of the World's Greatest Criminal Mastermind. Naturally their love could not be, and that Mastermind, Ra's al Ghul, sent his daughter, Talia away when it was discovered. Though Talia was with child, and wanting to ensure it would become the perfect heir for the League of Assassins she plucked the embryo from her womb and had it grown in an artificial environment where the League's scientists could perfect the child's DNA and infuse him with the active chemicals of the Lazarus Pits. When the child was born, Talia named him Damian, from the Greek Damianos, which means Tamer. As her child would one day tame this wild world. To see that this purpose was fulfilled Talia kept him by her side and as soon as he was old enough to begin, saw to it he was trained with the skills he'd need to take his place in the League. Damian revelled in his training and took to it well surpassing even his mother's high expectations. Though, despite his skills he would learn there were still dangers to fear. The traitorous daughter of Ra's al Ghul, Nyssa Raatko attacked her father, and sent assassins to kill Talia and Damian. The two of them fought off the assassins but Talia was mortally wounded. Damian took her to one of the Lazarus Pits and placed her within. Ra's, his grandfather arrived soon after and saved him from his mother's madness when she rose from the Pit. The sight of it shook Damian to his core, the much vaunted pits made his mother mad, if only for a time. Doubts began to grow, spurred on by the news that his father, a man he believed dead, was still alive and had defied the League for all these years, and worse still Damian was forbidden to meet him. Following the coup, Damian and Talia moved often, jumping from isolated compounds the world over as Damian's skills grew. At fourteen he tried to escape to Gotham but failed, and was kept under closer watch. Then, grandfather betrayed them. Fed up with Damian's father's refusals to join the League, he turned his favour towards an unworthy named Bane. Talia was offered to him as a wife, and Damian knew Bane succeeded in becoming his grandfather's heir he would be replaced, or killed. Furious, he went to his mother to demand she help him put down the pretender but she had already slipped away from their compound. Fearing the worse Damian took matters into his own hands and sought out his grandfather and attempted to kill him. It did not go as planned. Before Damian could act one of his grandfather's men saw him and impulsively shot him. Ra's slew the man at once, but Damian was dying. Chiding him for his lack of faith, Ra's took Damian to a Lazarus pit and put him in the chemical waters. He was revived, but maddened by the exposure. It's unknown how many of Ra's men died to restrain him, but he woke some days later in his chambers with his mother by his side. As Damian regained himself, Talia told him she had gone to see his father to warn him of Ra's' plan. However it turned out that both of them had failed what had been no more than a test by Ra's, for they did not trust in him. Damian remained unconvinced of his grandfather's goodwill and began to turn his eye towards escape once more when the worlds touched and suddenly grandfather vanished. In the wake of his disappearance the League split and Damian and Talia were forced to travel the world again, shoring up support and seeking where Ra's had gone. A close call in Nepal, which led Damian to relapse into a maddened state however convinced Talia that she could not seek her father, run the League and protect her son. So, she took him to Gotham and united Damian with his father, the Batman, at last. Since that time, just after New Years 2014, Damian has lived and trained with his father, trying to learn his ways and get to know the legend he had studied from afar. There were others too, his 'brother' Dick Grayson, the reserve Robin, Carrie Kelley, and of course Tim Drake, his father's main apprentice. He learned to tolerate them (more than tolerate in Carrie's case) and begun to explore the new world and freedoms he found outside the League. Taking up the mantle of Black Robin, Damian now fights beside his mentor Nightwing, and serves a member of the Titans. While Damian Wayne, Gotham's newest princeling begins his studies at Gotham University with the eyes of the city on him, wondering what sort of Bruce Wayne's heir will become. Personality Damian is a boy out of time. Yes, he grew up in the modern era learning about things like complex business transactions and computers, but the society he lived in, that of the League of Assassins, was shaped in the deserts of Arabia in the 1400's and has changed little in the intervening centuries. He grew up like a medieval prince and it was a simple life, the family was everything, everyone else was either there to serve them or was an obstacle to be removed through whatever means were expedient. Yes there was honour but it wasn't something given away but earned by worthy adversaries, and even that had its limits after all the goals of the League must always come first. Damian embraced that world view wholeheartedly for the first years of his life until the cracks began to show, first he saw the madness the pits bestowed, then he saw his grandfather appear to sell off his mother to an unworthy who would usurp his place as heir, and finally he tasted the Pits himself and the madness they brought with their miracle cures. So, when his grandfather vanished and his mother turned him over to his father to keep safe, Damian went willingly, eager to see more of the world, explore this thing called 'freedom' and hopefully find a way to free his mother from her slavish devotion to his grandfather. Still, sixteen years of being a prince is a hard habit to break, Damian still sees himself as the world's promised prince and is fully aware of all the genetic advantages he was given and it shows. As well, while Damian has reluctantly agreed to follow his father's Rule, he is willing to break that promise if that is what is needed to protect his mother or the Bat Family. Logs * 2006-11-02 - A First Kill - Death and life are the way of the League * 2006-11-10 - Who IS My Father? - Damian finds out that his father still lives... and has questions. * 2014-08-17 - Opening Shots: Into the Light - The Titans clash with Doctor Light and Phobia. * 2014-08-18 - Opening Shots: Seeking Illumination - Black Robin attempts to take Nightwing and Starfire to task for the loss to Doctor Light. The senior Titans set him straight and send him on a mission of dubious value. * 2014-08-19 - Opening Shots: A Guiding Light - Black Robin and Batman discuss how to defeat Doctor Light as well as passing on other lessons in crime fighting. * 2014-08-23 - Opening Shots: Party Crashers - Bruce Wayne's celebrates the restoration of Wayne Manor with a party but gets some guests he wasn't counting on. * 2014-09-24 - Explosive Recon - Black Robin ends up in trouble when he tries to find the Fearsome Five, Wonder Woman helps and between the two of them they stop it from being an utter disaster... almost. Gallery timdead.jpg| Ah, brotherly love blackrobin3.jpg| Boom! blackrobin2.jpg| Bat Glare Junior Edition Soundtrack Category:Altered Humans Category:DC Features Category:Taken Characters Category:Special Characters Category:Family Matters Category:Intellect Category:Training From Hell Category:Bat Family Category:League of Assassins Category:Titans Category:Celebrity Category:Arrested or Slowed Aging